Fortuneteller Baba Saga (CookieKid247)
The saga directly after the Mason Saga which details Arashi's journies after the murder of his best and only friend Mason. This saga marks the begining of a new DBR Season so it will be marked as Episode 1 and so forth. Moving On (Episode 1) Arashi walks until the sun arises and he is in the big city. An ecstatic man confronts Arashi. "Ya-you're that kid!" Arashi gives a confused look and the man points to a blimp hovering over the city. The blimp reads "World Martial Arts Tournament Finals today!" and the next slide reads "Lost competitor. Please find. Reward 5,000 zeni." and Arashi's picture is shown. Arashi smirks and makes his way towards the tournament. Suddenly, the man yanks Arashi's arm. "Oh no kid that 5,000 is mine!" the man says. Angered, Arashi jabs him in the stomach and sends him flying into a faraway watermelon cart. Arashi continues walking towards the tournament. Baba Saga, Hey that Rhymes! (Episode 2) Immediately as he pushes in the double doors of the arena entrance, he's crowded by reporters and announcers alike. When asked if he needs anything he replies "water", to which he recieves a canteen. Arashi is pushed out into the ring for his match. His opponent is revealed to be Ran Fuan, to her satisfaction. "You little preschoolers got past me last time but this round it's no tricks. So tell me where's the other ru-" Before Ran Fuan can even get her last word out, Arashi barrages her with a flurry of vicious kicks. Ran Fuan comedically waves a white flag with the majority of her teeth falling out. Phoenix Wave vs. Fist of the Wolf Fang Pt.1 (Episode 3) The final round pits Arashi versus Yamcha, Master of the Wolf Fang. As the two stand on opposite sides of the ring, the crowd silences making the tension arise for the crowd. Immediately after the begning gong of the bell, Yamcha unleashes a whirlwind of punches at Arashi, who manages to hold back Yamcha's onslaught for a while. Then Arashi's arms begin to buckle under Yamcha's strength and intensity. "Give up kid!" Yamcha commands before headbutting Arashi, sending him flying. Arashi however manages to spring back into the ring using his tail. Arashi rushes toward Yamcha, gets behind him and yanks his long hair. In intense pain, Yamcha lets out a girly scream and is dropkicked by his opponent, Arashi.Yamcha rebounds and wipes the blood from his lips and kicks Arashi in the head followed by driving him into the concrete arena. Yamcha concentrates his ki until the wolf aura shows itself, followed by its' brutal attack, the Fist of the Wolf Fang. Phoenix Wave vs. Fist of the Wolf Fang Pt. 2 (Episode 4) Ensured that it's over Yamcha, on the verge of feinting, steps back to witness the aftermath. Medics flood the ring to see if Arashi is dead and in a shocking turn of events, rule him as "still alive". "This however does not guarentee victory!" the announcer says right before he starts the ten-count. Anticipation arises as each number is called out. "4!!" the announcer yells and suprisingly Arashi gets up to Yamcha's utter disbelief. With a metaphorical fire in his eyes, Arashi gathers every last peice of ki he has and fires the Phoenix Wave at a prone Yamcha. Pu'ar, who sits in the crowd frightened beyond all consolation, transforms into Yamcha's spitting image and takes the blast in place of his master. The sheer brightness and vibrancy of the blast dissapates before the announcer notices Pu'ar's charred but alive body on the ground where Yamcha originally was. The announcer signals the Grand Elder and announces to the crowd. "Substitutions are a automatic disqualification! Arashi wins!!" and the crows starts cheering. Two figures in the crowd are focused on and are seen talking to eachother. "So whaddya think?" the figure on the right says. "I think he'll do just fine" the figure on the left says. The figure on the right then leaves camera focus. Two junior division fighters then carry Arashi backstage and let him rest. Enter the Fortuneteller (Episode 5) While Arashi is resting in a chair, a small old woman confronts him. "Your a peculiar young boy ya know?" the woman asks. "Yeah I know....what's peck-khu-lar mean?" Arashi asks. "Jeez he was right. You still have much to learn. Come with me Arashi." the lady says. "How do you know my name?" Arashi asks inquisitively. "Ahhh pay no mind." the lady says. The mystery woman then suddenly, and without warning, transports them to a wide, mossy, jungle-like, thriving island. "Where are we?!?!" Arashi asks demandingly. "This is Tokage Island, although most people call it Catfish Island. This is where you'll eat, sleep, and train. Catfish Island is a dangerous place believe it or not, an absolutely perfect training enviroment." she says. Enter the Fortuneteller Pt. 2 (Ep. 6) The woman studies Arashi for a moment. "Hmmm, your hair may be a hindrance." the woman says. She materalizes a large pair of scissors and cuts off Arashi's long hair. With his once flowing hair now stopping at his neck, Arashi feels lighter and more agile, before returning to his senses. "What gives you the right to cut MY hair, ya old hag?" Arashi yells. "That's Baba to you PIPSQUEAK!!" Baba shoots static from her hands and electrocutes Arashi, leaving him charred in the process. "Now let's begin" she says. "Your first test is to develop techniques. Take inspiration from nature and don't talk to me till ya think ya got somethin' ya hear?!" Baba says. "But where'll you go?" Arashi asks. "I'll stay with the Catfish villiagers near the east shore right here. Anymore questions?" Baba says. Before Arashi can speak, Baba turns around and rides her crystal ball back to the Catfish huts. "Probably best if I start in the woods." Arashi says to himself just before walking off into the endless jungles. About half an hour later, an excited Arashi comes running at full speed from the jungle. "Hmmm" Baba exclaims, confused. "What do you want?" she asks the young boy. "I have my moves ready!" he says. Baba concentrates and studies Arashi for a moment, to Arashi's chagrin. "Your lying. Go back." she says to him. "How'd you know that?" he asks. "A lady never tells my dear boy." Baba replies. "Lady? Old hag is more like it.". "What was that?!" Baba yells while she shocks Arashi yet again. Arashi relunctantly walks back into the forest. He uses his tail to climb up a tree and, while suspended in the canopy, marvels at the vast wildlife. A *snap* is suddenly heard and before he can react, the branch gives way and Arashi is sent falling to the ground. With seconds to spare, Arashi manages to land on his feet. "Heh, stupid branch. Can't trust anything." he says, before walking off into another direction. "Eh I'm too good for this stuff" he brags. Then, he clumsily trips over a log and falls into a creek. He tries to swim but the current overpowers him. Unfortunately, the water begins to fill Arashi's lungs, and he tries desperately to paddle out. Our hero blacks out from lack of air. Victorious People (Ep. 7) A sudden splash of water hits our hero's face and he is awoken. A small and petite girl stands over him. "Hey weirdo you allright?" she asks. "Where am I?" Arashi asks her. "You were drowning a few hours ago, so I got you out and brought you back to the villiage." she tells him. "By the way, who are you?" she asks, while helping him up. "Arashi. You?" he says. "I'm Nicole, the maiden of Catfish Island." she says. "Well Nicole, just so you know, I never needed any help. I had it all under control." Arashi says. Nicole punches Arashi and sends him flying into a nearby tree. Instead of getting angry, he asks eagerly "Can you teach me how to do that!?" to Nicole. "Do what? It was just an old-fashioned five-knuckle suprise." she says. "Whatever! That was a monster hit!" Arashi responds. "Well if it was that cool, I'll show ya how." Nicole says. She then puts her arm out with her palm facing the ground. "I really like to use it after a quick kick to the chin. Go ahead and kick my hands as hard a ya' can." she demands. Arashi delivers a kick that barely turns her palm red. "Is that all ya got? And the Baba brought you here to train?" Nicole teases. Arashi, aggravated, kicks Nicole in the chin, sending her flying through the air. Victorious People Pt.2 (Ep.8) Terrified, Arashi leaps off a branch, wraps his tail around another one and catches an airborne Nicole. "You allright?" Arashi asks. "Yes yes just put me down!" Nicole says in a petified shriek. Arashi backpacks (or piggybacks for you sissies) Nicole to the ground and lets her off. "So your this super-strong fighter, but your scared of heights?" Arashi teases. "Don't make fun of me!" Nicole says. "It's cool. Everyone's got issues." Arashi's stomach grumbles loudly. "Hey is there something we can eat around here?" Arashi asks Nicole. "It's too dark to go fishing but...it'll rain soon so we'll have to hurry." Nicole says."Hurry and do what?" Arashi asks. "The Nakibi fruit at the top of that tree. Victorious People Pt. 3 (Ep.9) They say it's the sweetest fruit on Earth but only a few people have the energy to retrieve it." Nicole tells him. Arashi nods and latches onto the tree trunk. Inch by inch Arashi climbs the gigantic tree. Intense rain begins to pour down on Arashi, soaking him in the process. To avoid getting wet, Nicole gathers twigs, leaves, and etc. Every few minutes or so, Nicole peeks out to see if he had made his way back down yet. Twenty minutes later, Arashi is seen leaping from leaf to leaf towards the bottom. After a grueling journey down, Arashi is shocked to discover no one there. After a few seconds of searching, Nicole yells Arashi's name, alterting him of her location. Nicole waves him over to where she is. To his astonishment, Nicole has built a large hut out of sticks and leaves. Arashi relunctantly enters the hut and sits the Nakibi fruit on the ground. "You made ALL this?" Arashi asks her. "Yeah. Why are you surprised? As if I was gonna get sick waiting on you." she says as she prepares the fruit for consumption. The Leaving (Ep.10) After eating the delicious Nakibi fruit, the two sit on the ground and talk to eachother. "Out of all places why'd Baba bring you here?" Nicole asks. "I really don't know. I guess the old hag wants me to get stronger." he says. "You really should be nicer to her. I mean, she is a fortuneteller." Nicole says. "Maybe. What about you? Why are you here?" Arashi asks. "I'm the villiage maiden so when I turn eighteen my responsibility is to give birth to a daughter and die." she says. "That's awful! Why haven't you left?" Arashi asks, frantic. "The cost of me leaving the island is too great. My people need me here. Any whadya think 'villiage maiden' implied anyway?" Nicole asks Arashi. "I thought it was the person who cleaned up!" Arashi says. Nicole laughs and continues eating her fruit. Arashi does the same before Nicole lies her head on his shoulder amd falls asleep. Arashi gazes at Nicole's face and her long, flowing hair. Soon afterwards, Arashi falls asleep himself. Morning Musume (Ep.11) When morning comes, the two head back to the villiage. To their disbelief, they find the villiage and it's people in panic. King Chappa, Nicole's father, sees the two and becomes enraged. "You!!" he points to Arashi, "you're trying to kill us all!!" Chappa yells. "But dad-" Nicole is cut off and he continues yelling. "Leave our island at once!!" Chappa says. "Father I'm trying t-" Nicole is cut off once again. "And you can follow them!! My only daughter. I can't believe you! Leave now!!!" Chappa tells her. Nicole, saddened, gets in the canoe with Arashi and Baba. They sail off in a pensive woe before Arashi attempts to relieve the grief. "Why are we using a paddleboat?" Arashi asks. Arashi reaches into his pocket and retrieves a capsule. Baba and Nicole become excited. Arashi pops the capsule open, revealing a motorboat. The two jump in the motorboat while Baba floats on her crystal ball, keeping pace with the boat. Nicole, still mourning, stares at her reflection in the water the whole ride. After a silent fifteen minutes, Nicole gets up and hugs Arashi, who is steering the boat. "What was that for?" Arashi asks, trying not to blush. "For bringing me with you. You could've said no and I'd been stuck on that island waiting to die, but now I get to go out and see new things." Nicole says, she then kisses Arashi on the cheek and sits down. "Comin' up on land now. Get ready." Arashi says. The boat gains speed and the two brace theirselves. Morning Musume Pt. 2 (Ep.12) At the climax of the impact, Nicole and Arashi jump out the boat and land in the sand. Baba floats to land shortly after, much to the chagrin of Arashi. "Rrgghh. Why don't ya get off the ball once in a while ya old bat!" Arashi yells. Baba shocks Arashi "When the time is right." she tells him. Nicole giggles at Arashi's suffering and the two follow Baba.When the trio reaches the sidewalk, Baba turns around. "I'm sorry Nicole but you won't be able to come with us." she says solemnly. "Why? I mean we went through all this trouble!" Arashi says. "I'm sorry Arashi it's just not possible. I can't say much but I can tell she'll be okay." Baba says. Before Arashi can interject, Nicole speaks to him. "It's okay Arashi. I can start a new life. I'll see you again." Nicole flashes an elegant smile and walks in the opposite direction. "C'mon Baba she's super strong. She can help me train." Arashi bargains. Baba thinks to herself. Nicole continues walking. "Can you think any faster!!" Arashi yells. "Hmmm I suppose." Baba says."Nicole." Baba says to alert her. Nicole turns around to the call. "You can come." she tells her. Nicole cheers and runs towards the two to join the unit. Gizard Valley (Ep. 13) "So where are we headed?" Arashi asks. "We're going to Gizard Valley, west of here." Baba informs the two. "And why are we going there?" Arashi asks questionably. "We've wasted too much time. You must begin training and the babysitting job is over!" Baba says. "Are you ready to get down to business Arashi?" she asks him. "Yes!!" he says enthusiastically. Baba nods in approval, and the three head for Gizard Valley. About three hours later, the trio arrive at Gizard Valley and they drop their stuff in exhaustion. "Uggh that was a pain." Nicole says. After Arashi drops his stuff and stretches his muscles out Baba tells him what he is to do. "Okay. Arashi, here you will face five fighters of my choosing. This will show me where you're at physically." Baba says. "Bring 'em on gramma!" Arashi says. "For a fighter ya sure got long hair!" Nicole says to Arashi. Arashi then notices that his natural long hair has grown back.Hmm...I forgot that Saiyan manes are eternal. Well you just have to learn how to fight with it. Anyway the first fighter I will summon from Otherworld." Baba informs him. "By the grace of Kibito!" Baba invokes. Suddenly, a chubby samurai appears. Category:CookieKid247 Category:Dragon Ball Reincarnation Category:Fan Chapter Category:Fan Fiction